


Everything You Do is Magic

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, M/M, Really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's in awe of Yami, including Yugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot this existed and it's really short but I'm posting it anyway.

Yugi didn't know how Yami did it. He lit up every room he walked into as if by magic. Maybe it was because he was attractive or maybe it was his voice, but people always gravitated toward him. Yami was always the center of attention.

If Yugi didn't share a body with Yami, he'd be drawn to him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
